


Charity booth

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe, kissfanxing fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - when their charity plans fell through, his friends erected a quick kissing booth to ensure that they could still bring in some money. Lu Han is having too much fun at Yixing’s expanse. And there’s a funny tall giant kid looming every few times in the waiting line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity booth

**Author's Note:**

> anon, please forgive me for this shoddy job. for the [](http://kissfanxing.livejournal.com/profile)[kissfanxing](http://kissfanxing.livejournal.com/) prompt fest.  
> prompt - #: 31 we're at a kissing booth and I need to do this for charity and you have come back here 5 times already having paid like 30 dollars just for a kiss from me ask me out already so you don't need an excuse or need to empty your wallet to fucking kiss me' au

  
  
“This is a bad idea.” Yixing said, staring at the boxed standee they had erected in a mere five minutes by taping old boxes together and painting pretentious lettering across the front, neat blocky words that reminded him of Kyungsoo’s handwriting-- ‘Pucker up for $5’.  
  
“You got any other bright ideas?” His companion, Lu Han, asked. His voice was muffled behind a tiger-printed mouth mask, a thin fabric to guard germs from spreading in the air.  
  
“I don’t know--something less frisky like this. We can wait-.”  
  
“No, we can’t. The bake sale is cancelled. This is what we can do at the last minute.”  
  
“Why not do some tricks?”  
  
“Like magic? None of us can fit any hidden card compartments without looking like amateur cheaters. People won’t pay for cheap lies. Do you want to get punch so badly?”  
  
“... point.”  
  
Lu Han whipped his head up from organizing the contents on the standee, glitters still stuck beneath his fingers and curiously on his left cheek below the eye, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t you dare back out on me, Yixing.”  
  
“Why can’t we just row with things we have to make food for everyone? Everybody loves food. I can just whip up something fast for the bake sale charity.”  
  
“The general consensus voted for this, remember?” Lu Han elbowed Yixing in the ribs to shove him aside as he arranged a smaller box for the money and a pile of unopened disinfectant tissue paper, two bottles of water and one large roll of duct tape. “We have no control over what the rest of the team wants if they all thought this was the better option than waiting uselessly for the bake sales to start. By the time we do have some food to sell, all our potential customers are either home or too busy attending classes till the evening.”  
  
Yixing narrowed his eyes at the lofty manner Lu Han had spoken. “I remember you being enthusiastic about this idea in the very beginning. Why aren’t you participating?”  
  
“Psh. Nobody cares about these lips.” Lu Han pointed to himself. “Besides, I’ve a cold. I can’t go on passing my germs to all the girls.”  
  
Yixing grimaced but still looked unconvinced, muttering, “I think your adoring fans expect you to hold shift. Your face sells well.”  
  
“Of course my face would. But our potential customers will pay so much more to press their lips on yours.”  
  
“That’s not a compliment at all.” Yixing furrowed his brow and flattened his lips into a downward curve of unhappiness. “So people rather pay me for a kiss instead of getting it for free? That’s not logical at all.” He might not show it but that comment struck deep into his chest. Did that mean that everyone viewed him as someone that can only be approached through money?  
  
Lu Han shrugged. “Suck it up. This is for a good cause.” A sly smile outlined through the printed mouth mask and the effects deepened with the way Lu Han’s eyes crinkled with crow feet. “You want to give your lips for free?” Then he turned serious eyes on Yixing. “It’s not exactly about you, Yixing. It’s about the dogs, the pets, and all the abandoned kitties. Don’t make this effort sound so trivial.”  
  
On one hand, Yixing found this extraction for money unappealing since he was uncomfortable with swapping spit with strangers, but on the other hand, Lu Han had a point--they were doing this not for himself, but for the Pet Care Center Yixing sometimes helped out after school.  
  
Resigned to his fate, Yixing huffed. The Center had decided to keep the kissing booth open for about a half hour of each shift. Jongin took first shift, Kyungsoo the second and Yixing the third. Lu Han was only around to make sure everything was running smoothly, providing with provisions like water and breath mints and also acting as bodyguard in case the girls got too touchy with the kissing.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Jongin and Kyungsoo attracted quite a long waiting line; girls from their classes, from the higher classes and from different departments. Kyungsoo’s line even had a few adoring man fans, who blushed every time Kyungsoo let them peck him on the cheek or on the lips. Yixing had taken the third shift, expecting the waiting line of potential kissers to trickle down to maybe just a few people. Maybe less than 5 or so who were more likely his friends instead of strangers from around the campus. But he had been dead wrong.  
  
When it was finally Yixing’s turn, the waiting line seemed to look longer than expected. Where did all these people come from? He screamed internally as he tried to capture Lu Han’s eyes. Lu Han was sitting behind the booth, feet crossed and his attention buried within the folds of some gossip magazine. As if sensing Yixing’s panicked eyes, Lu Han looked up and grinned. The bastard was probably laughing at his misfortune.  
  
Kyungsoo passed him the red neon vest that said “Nr. 1 Kissing god” and slapped his back, His eyes flitted to the crowd forming Yixing’s queue, before turning them to Yixing once more. “Remember, after every kiss, wipe your mouth with these disinfectants.” Kyungsoo grimaced. “Nobody wants to kiss the previous person in the line.”  
  
Yixing nodded dutifully. “Okay. What else should I know?”  
  
“Pay up front first and then kiss.” Kyungsoo said bluntly.  
  
“All right.”  
  
“It’s not too complicated. Keep the kiss short. Less than a second. If they want a longer kiss, ask them double the price.”  
  
“This is starting to sound like an extortion.”  
  
“It’s not. Until you have to endure every pair of lips one after another.”  
  
“Why did you agree to this?”  
  
“Like we had any choice. If the kitchen had been in tact I would have happily sold all of the crudely formed cat cupcakes. But since -someone- had trusted the kitchen to an unauthorized person,” Kyungsoo glared at Lu Han, “We nearly got my kitchen burned down.”  
  
“Sorry. We couldn’t come up with another idea.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s angry demeanor deflated as his small shoulders sagged, accepting the reason right away. “All right, since it’s customary, I might as well hand you to the next wave.” The hand on Yixing’s back tightened and the world tilted to one side as Kyungsoo dipped Yixing across the kissing booth flat surface and pressed his heart-shaped lips over Yixing’s mouth. Some of the girls in Yixing’s waiting line squealed. The kiss was so unexpected, Yixing hadn’t had time to react before Kyungsoo righted him back into position and his smaller friend smirked. Kyungsoo pulled out a five dollar bill from somewhere in his pockets and slipped it into Yixing’s money box.  
  
“Oh.” was all Yixing could utter, his eyes wide and Kyungsoo turned to walk away, not after throwing a knowing glance over his shoulder.  
  
“Wow, what an entrance. He’s so competition for your affections.” Lu Han stage whispered beside Yixing, clearly amused as his eyes twinkled in merriment. Then he turned his eyes to the waiting line and gestured grandly, “Welcome to Yixing’s booth. We now accept kisses.”  
  
“Hello.” Yixing fixed his attention on the first in line.  
  
The girl immediately stepped forward, her cheeks flushed as she jammed a five dollar bill into the money box. “H-hello.” She said awkwardly, wringing her hands, but her lips were trembling to smooth out a grin, failing quite badly.  
  
“What’s your name?” Yixing decided to ease her nervousness. He vaguely remembered her from one of his many classes.  
  
“Seul Gi.” The girl said quickly and then gathered her courage, taking in a deep breath and boldly leaned in close to press her lips onto Yixing’s own.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yixing wiped his lips with one of the disinfectant wipes. They were already dry and cracking from the extensive exposure to disinfectant.  
  
A tall giant of a man shuffled forward. It was Taekwoon from the media center.  
  
Yixing looked surprised at him being also in line.  
  
He should have been used to seeing unexpected people popping in line. Like Minseok, for example, but he was a close friend who wanted to support him because he thought Yixing wouldn’t get any donations done. Minseok had smooched Yixing firmly with Lu Han protesting in the background.  
  
And now it’s Taekwoon, the guy he once partnered with for a presentation in media class.  
  
“Hi! I didn’t realize you’re interested in this.” Yixing smiled.  
  
Taekwoon flushed, ducking his head and put his bill into the money box. His face was really beet red. “Is it okay to skip the kissing?” He mumbled.  
  
Yixing was torn between squawking at the suggestion and being amused all the way.  
  
“This is a kissing booth,” he pointed to his vest as if that explained everything.  
  
“I just want to donate.” Taekwoon said, biting his lips, “For the puppies.” His eyes flitted to Yixing and then to a place somewhere above Yixing’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ll keep it short then.” Yixing stepped forward, pulled down Taekwoon by the lapels of his shirt and press a soft and quick kiss on Taekwoon’s mouth.  
  
Taekwoon immediately went beet red and stumbled away, nearly crashing over Lu Han’s leg on his way to escape more embarrassment.  
  
The next person in line was also another looming tall presence. Yixing took his time to wipe his mouth as he looked the next person in the eye, assessing them. Of course, it so happened to be Yifan, the basketball rookie star of the first years. He recognized him not only as the school’s potential basketball player who would bring them the championship cup, but also as the one person who had curiously already kissed Yixing twice that day.  
  
“Hello, again Mvp of the year.” Yixing smiled.  
  
A dark blush crawled across Yifan’s nose and stretched out to the tips of his ears. “H-hi… for the kittens.” He fumbled with the money from his wallet and shoved them into Yixing’s growing money box.  
  
“First for the gold fishes, then the puppies and now the kittens?” Yixing teased. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Idle conversations were all right to ease the awkwardness of the purposeful kissing, but now it seemed to have fueled some kind of sense that warmed the air and made settled like a blanket in his stomach.  
  
“I like animals.” Yifan said almost defensively.  
  
“Okay, I believe you.” Yixing smirked, beckoning Yifan to step in closer.  
  
Yifan did just that, stepping into Yixing’s personal space. With Yifan’s tall height, Yixing was forced to look up. He didn’t have time to do so on his own for Yifan’s large hands cupped Yixing’s jawline gently and tilted him in such a way that Yifan could dip his head for a slow kiss without bumping noses and chins. When Yifan finally released him, he stepped away and smirked. “The next one for the parakeets.”  
  
It’s only Lu Han elbowing him that Yixing was startled from staring at Yifan’s retreating back.  
“He likes you. I’m in awe.”  
  
After another ten people kissing Yixing, Yifan was back in line. His eyes glinting intently.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After Yixing’s thirty minutes of kissing god status were up, Lu Han hurried the trickling line and then announced the booth was closed. Lu Han collected the money boxes and instructed Yixing to clean up the booth. Once they’ve counted the collected money (Kyungsoo having brought up the most but that’s no surprise since he had a large fanbase in school), Yixing finally went back to the dorms.  
  
His lips were chapped. His throat dry. He was exhausted. His eyes drooped a little. The muscles of his face hurt a lot as he tried to talk or smile. He had sucked faces with too much vigor.  
  
By the time he reached his floor, there’s a familiar tall guy standing outside his door. Yifan.  
  
Yixing was wide awake and quickly covered the distance between them with quick strides.  
  
“Have you waited long?”  
  
Yifan shook his head. “Got here just now. Did anyone suspect anything?”  
  
“Lu Han maybe.” Yixing smiled as he remembered sensing the glances Lu Han had been sending to his back when Yifan had paid to kiss Yixing more than five times. “He wanted me to ask you out. Do you want to come in?” Yixing keyed his number and twisted the knob, stepping into the room and leaving the door open for his companion to follow.  
  
“Do I, you say?” Yifan said almost airily and walked into the room and closed the door firmly shut behind him.  
  
“You can sit anywhere. Want something to drink?” Yixing crouched beside the desk to rummage in the mini-fridge and picked out two cans of cold herbal tea.  
  
Yifan settled down carefully on the edge of Yixing’s bed. “No, not right now. Thanks anyway.”  
  
Yixing shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He opened one can and downed it immediately to calm his parched throat. The liquid brought temporary relief to his thirst. He sighed when he finished the drink, consciously aware of Yifan watching his every move, and Yixing threw the empty can to the nearest waste basket. “So, what brings you to my humble abode?”  
  
Yifan’s bushy eyebrows furrowed in mock anger and his lips curled up in a half smile and half smirk of sorts. “I thought it was going to be a bakery sale but instead... I see you kissing strangers.”  
  
“It was a last minute idea. The pastries never made it unscatched from the oven I’m afraid.” Yixing sniffed and twirled his hand dismissively.  
  
“You’ve been really bad.” Yifan said slowly and extended his right arm towards Yixing, silently asking him to come closer. The other did just that without hesitation and with some quick maneuvering Yifan had pinned Yixing on the bed, one hand cupping Yixing’s head and the other one already resting on Yixing’s hip where his shirt had risen up to expose the skin.  
  
A peel of laughter escaped Yixing’s mouth when he found himself trapped and stared at Yifan with challenging look, “I can do whatever I want. So what are you going to do about that?”  
  
Yifan seemed to consider the question before he leaned his face closer, their noses barely touching and their breath mixing. He trapped Yixing’s eyes with his own, determined and unyielding. “I’ll make you forget every person you’ve kissed today.” Yifan pecked the corner of Yixing’s smile, pulling back a little to look down at Yixing’s pink lips.  
  
“Starting now.”  
  
The hand that cupped Yixing’s head slipped free and curled underneath Yixing’s chin to tug him up for another peck.  
  
“You’re not doing a good job making me forget, Yifan.” Yixing smirked underneath Yifan’s lips prompting Yifan to open his mouth to nibble on Yixing’s lowerlip. A sigh of contentment escaped Yixing’s throat, followed by a low moan.  
  
“Not good enough eh?” Yifan murmured into Yixing’s lips and pulling away again to shift his attention on Yixing’s jawline. “I’m making you scream my name tonight.”  
  
Yixing hummed, clearly pleased and locked his arms around Yifan’s neck.  
“Oh please do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
**The end**  
  
  


* * *

  
**~Bonus~**  
  
“Oh Please do.”  
  
Cold reality crashed down. That didn’t sound like Yixing. Both of them stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at whoever was in the room.  
  
“Don’t mind me.” Lu Han’s voice danced unevenly in the unusual silence of the room, cracking at the end. “Carry on, you two. I’m just here to watch the free show.” He wiggled his fingers at them to hurry up and even held a bag of popcorn under his armpit.  
  
Since Yifan made no move to get off, Yixing grabbed one of the pillows under his head and flung it in Lu Han’s general direction. “Get out!”  
  
Lu Han dodged it immediately. “Spoil sport.” Lu Han sniffed.  
  
“Don’t you see I’m a little busy here.” Yixing hissed, his face red with mortification.  
  
Lu Han’s crinkled crowfeet now looked foreboding. “Yeah… why have you never told me you two are together?”  
  
Yixing avoided his friend’s eyes. “The conversation… never came up.”  
  
“You’re welcome to join us,” Yifan said.  
  
“Only if you can lure Minseok into this orgy.” Lu Han looked at them gravely.  
  
Both Yixing and Yifan seemed to consider as they looked at each other thoughtfully. “Nah not yet.” Yixing said.  
  
“Oh I see how it is.” Lu Han snapped, stopping out of the room, “Fine. I’m taking my leave while you can go at it like bunnies.” And he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Yifan moved away from crushing Yixing under his weight and both of them started laughing.  
  
“Are we going to continue or not?”  
  
“My boner is gone though.”  
  
“Oh. But that can be remedied.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.” Yixing stressed the s as he climbed on top of Yifan. His knees pressed on either side of Yifan’s thighs and he trailed a hand down to pop open the buttons of Yifan’s jeans, one by one.  
  
“Are you ready for your treatment?”  
  
******The End******  
---


End file.
